teruntuk, Asano-kun
by sampahnya asakaru
Summary: Pak Kepala Sekolah memperbudak kelas E untuk merayakan ulang tahun putranya.
Seluruh murid kelas E berkumpul, tak terkecuali satu pun. Jam sepuluh malam, pas hari kamis, di kelas terpencil suatu sekolah swasta yang sudah dimodifikasi, mereka semua bersiap mengoyak tubuh guru kesayangan mereka hingga mendapat sepuluh milyar yen.

Yah, rencananya awalnya sih memang seperti itu.

Akan tetapi kedatangan Asano Gakuhou mendatangkan malapetaka tersendiri sekaligus menghancurkan segala rancangan mereka. Dengan background lipan siap menerkam kapan saja, pria itu berdiri di tengah kumpulan siswa-siswi penuh wibawa. Senyum manipulatif tersungging di bibirnya. Andai kelas E hanya anak biasa yang saat ini sedang duduk dibangku SMP, pasti mereka akan terperangah. (Sayangnya itu bukan fakta yang ada.)

"Minna-san!" Koro-sensei yang sedari tadi mengekori Kepala Sekolah kini melangkah maju. Wajahnya pucat pasi, seperti bawahan yang akan dipecat kapan saja jika melakukan kesalahan setitik debu. Dan memang itu yang sedang dirasakannya sebagai wali kelas E. "Rencana pembunuhannya ditunda besok atau lusa ya ?"

Aura suram yang tiba muncul membuat Koro-sensei memasang ekspresi ciut.

"Nyuyaa! K, Kepala Sekolah menyuruh kita untuk ke gedung utama,"

Terlalu basa-basi, begitulah pikiran anak-anak yang tak berani mengutarakannya karena ada Kepala Sekolah. Akan tetapi si surai merah sekaligus _ace_ dari kelas E maju, si Akabane Karma. "Ne, Koro-sensei~ Langsung saja ke intinya~"

Dan 'SYUKURLAH KARMA MENGATAKAN ITU!'

"Begini," Koro-sensei mundur ketika Kepala Sekolah Asano mulai mengambil tindakan, laki-laki berkepala empat itu berdehem sejenak. "Saya ingin kalian menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuk Asano-kun.."

Hening.

Mereka butuh waktu untuk memuat data.

"Asano Gakushuu,"

"Asano –"

"Gakushuu ?"

Tidak salah dengar, 'kan?

"Asano Gakushuu,"

"SERIUS NIH ?!"

* * *

 **disclaimer;** assassination classroom © matsui yuusei

 **warning;** AU yang seharusnya ga mungkin, ga di edit sama sekali, ooc, ngaco, de el el.

 **note;** maaf, otak saya sedang miring. Dan ulang tahun desek shuu kan tanggal 1 januari, jadi anggep aja ini hari itu /winks

* * *

Sesi pengajuan protes dan sesi debat selesai dalam kurun waktu satu jam. Asano Gakuhou mampu menaklukan murid-murid kelas E yang mengajak tawuran dengan bayaran Koro-sensei (dalam kondisi tak boleh melawan apapun perlakuan yang akan diberikan murid kelas E padanya selama sehari). Koro-sensei sebagai bawahan yang patuh hanya bisa tunduk ketika murid-muridnya menyetujui ide itu dengan semangat '45, sedangkan Karasuma-sensei dan Bitch-sensei tak bisa dimintai tolong, pastilah mereka sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Jadi beginilah nasib Koro-sensei, mengomando anak-anak kelas E yang banting setir menjadi tata rias Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Unit pengintai Itona-kun, Sugino-kun, Ritsu dan Chiba-kun. Bagaimana dengan posisi Asano-kun?"

Sugino menghadap Koro-sensei dengan wajah ceria. "Asano-kun hendak pulang, perjalanan paling cepat membutuhkan waktu –"

"–setengah jam lebih," Chiba memotong perkataan Sugino yang sepertinya melupakan perhitungan tadi, sementara si empunya menanggapi dengan cengiran. Itona sendiri sibuk menjalankan cctvnya agar setia mengikuti Asano kecil.

"Bagus. Unit pendekor?"

"Balon dan pita siap digantung," ujar Kayano sambil mengangkat beberapa balon. Fuwa dan Kanzaki menyetujui dengan tersenyum. "Uhm,"

"Siap menggantungkan balon dan pita," Maehara yang bergelantungan di dinding menunjukkan jempolnya, sementara itu Isogai segera menyahut "Siap!" meski sibuk mengurusi pita dan balon yang harus digantung.

"Posternya juga sudah siap," sahut Sugaya. Terasaka dan Muramatsu segera memasang posternya karena kode dari Sugaya.

"Kepala Sekolah, posisi kita bagaimana ?"

Asano Gakuhou yang dengan santainya memperhatikan kelas E dari meja kerjanya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si gurita jadi-jadian. "Lesehan?"

"Hai'," Koro-sensei beranjak dari depan sang kepala sekolah dengan kecepatan mach duapuluhnya, lalu berhenti di depan Karma. "Karma-kun, kau mengambil alih komando. Aku akan mengambil karpet dan beberapa meja."

"Hee?~ Baiklah." Karma berdiri dari singgasananya, meninggalkan Nagisa (yang berpakaian a la maid) serta sofa empuk milik Kepala Sekolah. "Minna-san, aku yang memegang komando." Semuanya tampak tak keberatan dengan ucapan si merah. "Bagaimana dengan yang di dapur ?"

Kehadiran Kataoka Megu dan Hara Sumire dengan kue empat lapis menjawab pertanyaan sang komandan, Okuda dan Hayami muncul setelahnya. "Kuenya siap,"

"Oke. Unit pengalih perhatian ?"

Semua langsung menatap ke arah Yada dan Kurahashi. Kedua gadis itu tampaknya membuat lilin khusus, terompet serta pemeriah lainnya bersama Okajima.

"Yada-san ?"

"Oh Karma-kun," ketiga sosok itu tersentak, lalu menunjukkan lilin yang mereka buat pada si surai merah dengan bangga. "Bagaimana?"

"Bagus kok. Tunggu, yang akan membawa Asano-kun kemari siapa ?"

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa bernegosiasi dengan Asano-kun. Kau tau kan –"

Ruangan itu diisi keheningan. Koro-sensei yang sudah selesai mengangkut barang ikut terdiam. Semuanya menunduk dengan aura suram, yah terkecuali...

"Aku dan Nagisa-chan akan membawa Asano-kun kemari!" Nakamura berdiri dari tempat duduknya, Nagisa yang malu setengah mati bersembunyi dibalik punggung sofa. "Yang kami perlukan hanya sedikit make up... dan bantuan Sugaya-kun!"

Semua menyadari determinasi Nakamura untuk melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Nagisa di depan sang Ketua OSIS. Meski horor, semua terpaksa menyetujuinya ketika binar mata Karma mencerah. Bahkan tak ada reaksi penolakan dari Kepala Sekolah. (Meski dalam hati seluruh murid kelas E menjerit meneriakkan 'JANGAAAAAAAAAAAN'.)

"Oke. Takebayashi dan Hazama, kami membutuhkan referensi darimu. Aku, Nagisa-kun dan Nakamura-san yang akan menjadi Unit Pengalih Perhatian, sisanya bantu Koro-sensei merapikan meja." Tidak ada yang berkutik, kelas E sangat patuh karena yang memimpin Karma. "Oya, Kepala Sekolah, anda keberatan?"

"Tidak masalah,"

Tanduk, ekor serta seringai iblis terlihat imajiner mengelilingi sekujur tubuh Karma, Koro-sensei menatap kagum (agaknya pura-pura lupa akan perangai muridnya yang satu ini), dan sekelas mulai merasakan atmosfir disekitar berubah. Asano Gakuhou tersenyum (sok) polos ketika permintaan Karma berkumandang.

Ruangan itu gempar seketika. Nakamura menelanjangi Nagisa, si empunya heboh, untungnya Koro-sensei sudah siap tirai untuk menutupi adegan yang membutuhkan sensoran keras itu. Anak-anak kelas E hampir mengajak tawuran jika saja lipan-lipan milik Asano Gakuho tidak berkeliaran. Pikiran mereka kotor, sangat kotor. Ketika Koro-sensei membuka tirainya, dress Nakamura melekat ditubuh Nagisa, begitupula sebaliknya.

"NAGISA HODE,"

"AKU BELUM SIAP BELOK,"

"AKU KALAH CANTIK,"

"ASDFGHJKL,"

"KALAU AKU CIUMAN SAMA NAGISA KAYAK LESBIAN DONG,"

"Saya tidak keberatan menjadikan Nagisa istri kedua,"

"Yah, punya istri berbatang juga tak masalah~"

"Nakamura-san!" Nagisa menegur si gadis inggris dengan wajah yang menyerupai surai Karma, ia menundukkan kepalanya, malu berat. Kenapa semua kompak saat menggodanya sih? Nagisa lelah.

Sedangkan sambutan dari Karma adalah tepuk tangan riang. "Karya yang bagus. Tapi kurang sedikit, Sugaya-kun, beri Nagisa make up. Oh dan juga, aku dan Nakamura butuh penyamaran,"

Sugaya patuh pada perintah Paduka Karma. Nagisa yang ingin kabur di kunci gerakannya oleh Nakamura,

"Ini Karma," Takebayashi dan Hazama memberikan selembar kertas, diterima si surai merah tanpa ragu. Manik tembaga pemuda itu langsung fokus pada tulisan yang tertera. "Oh bagus. Bagus. Kepala Sekolah. Hubungi Asano-kun dan bilang bahwa 'kami perlu menemui anda bersama calon tunangannya' diruangan ini. Dan Koro-sensei, nanti antar kami di–"

"Lima menit lagi. Depan rumah seorang pemilik stasiun televisi, Norita. Disana ada mobil yang terparkir, kalian bisa menggunakannya untuk mengelabui Asano-kun."

"Terimakasih informasinya Ritsu. Yosh! Ayo mulai,"

Skenario dramatis…

…dimulai.

* * *

Asano tidak tau, lebih tepatnya tidak mau tau alasan apa yang membawanya menginjakkan kaki di depan ruang Kepala Sekolah yang berada di sekolahnya. Ayahnya memang menelponnya tadi untuk datang kemari bersama seorang gadis bersurai biru muda yang kata sang maid dan pengawalnya adalah tunangan untuk Tuan Muda Asano. Dan kenapa datangnya harus tengah malam ? Ayahnya memang seribu persen sinting. Gakushuu mau tak mau menurut ketika melihat raut takut milik gadis itu, mungkin Ayahnya mengancam macam-macam. Karena berbeda dengan Ayahnya, Gakushuu masih punya hati, untuk mencintai. Meski hatinya tengah menyumpahi sang Ayah dengan kosakata terburuk.

"Asano-kun, kenapa diam ?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh saja, kenapa kau tidak keberatan?"

"Karena kupikir, Asano-kun orangnya baik. Lagipula aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan, Kepala Sekolah,"

Tanpa sadar, wajah Asano memerah. (Pengawal-san mengabadikan momen ini diam-diam.) Untuk menyembunyikan perasaan aneh di hatinya, Gakushuu mulai mengangkat tangan dan mengetuk pintunya tiga kali.

"Masuk,"

Mendengar respon itu, Gakushuu mulai membuka pintu sang Kepala Sekolah dengan perlahan.

Gelap.

Detik selanjutnya Gakushuu dikagetkan dengan pemandangan absurd serta berbagai tiupan terompet dari anak-anak kelas E. Kertas confetti bertebaran. Refleks kakinya mengambil langkah mundur.

"ASANO-KUN. TANJOUBI OMEDETOU!"

Gakushuu menatap horor yang katanya 'tunangannya', dan ternyata Nagisa. Yang katanya maid 'tunangannya', dan ternyata Nakamura. Yang katanya pengawal 'tunangannya' dan ternyata…

"Akabane ?"

"HAHAHA KETIPU!~"

Nagisa sweatdrop. Gakushuu menampakkan ekspresi jengkel setengah mati. Karma memeletkan lidahnya di samping si Ketua OSIS dan Nakamura tergelak di ujung sana. Hampir saja Gakushuu menghajar mereka kalau saja tepukan sang Ayah membuat atensinya teralihkan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Gakushuu,"

Kacamata Okuda dan Takebayashi retak, panel berlawanan menampilkan Karma dan Nakamura yang sudah sadar dan mengabadikan momen itu dengan kamera, Kayano dan Okano mangap. Murid lainnya memiliki kondisi yang sama tak elitnya.

Keadaan itu lalu dihancurkan oleh suara Koro-sensei, "AYO MAKAN KUENYA."

Gakushuu sadar.. antara.. sadar dirinya tengah berhalusinasi, atau ini memang bukan delusi. "Tampar aku,"

Karma menggamparnya tanpa sungkan.

"Kau berada dalam realita hahahahaha,"

Kaca disekitar ruangan itu mulai retak.

"Hahahahaha,"

Pasangan Ayah dan Anak itu mulai tertawa lepas.

"Hahahahaha,"

PRANG.

Lalu segalanya hancur seketika.

"SEREEEEEM!"

Dalam ruangan Kepala Sekolah, Kelas E pontang-panting mencari tempat berlindung. Tawa kedua Asano lebih mengerikan daripada tawa Koro-sensei (dan Nakamura merekam adegan itu tanpa mengkhawatirkan kesehatan jasmani maupun rohani). Nagisa dibopong Karma menjauhi tempat itu, sejauh-jauhnya. Koro-sensei hanya bisa menggunakan tubuhnya untuk melindungi kue lapis empat dari amukan kaca.

Dordordordordordordordordor.

"PITA YANG KUPASANG JATUH DAN BALONNYA MELETUS SEMUA!"

Maehara Hiroto, lima belas tahun, korban hiasan pita yang digantung.

"Padahal aku berniat menjual balon dan pitanya setelah acara selesai,"

Isogai Yuuma, lima belas tahun, si miskin otak bisnis, man.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**


End file.
